


New Beginnings

by Fujoshigurl



Category: The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tentacle Bondage, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28989156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fujoshigurl/pseuds/Fujoshigurl
Summary: Alternate ending where Ursula takes over the kingdom after Triton took Ariel's place. Ursula gives Ariel a choice she could hardly refuse.
Relationships: Ariel & Ursula (Disney), Ariel/Ursula (Disney)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 25





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thank you for taking the time to read my new piece! I'm not sure if there's going to be an additional chapter to this, but if I do, it might be just a small additional drabble or something to that extent. The title is a work in progress, I'm not really happy with the name.
> 
> I had this partially written and sitting in my docs for a long while, but I managed to at least finish to the point where I'm happy with it. My grammar skills have deteriorated, so I probably will have to go back and fix some things when I get the chance. In any case if there's anything you like about it or something that's weird or whatever, let me know!

Things weren't supposed to happen this way. Ariel was supposed to be happy with the prince and live her fairytale ending. Instead just because of a few seconds short, not only was she the sea witch's captive, her father sacrificed himself so that she could be safe.

She couldn't stand it. The rage pent up inside her grew stronger as she watched Ursula crown herself with her father's belongings. The gloating laughter was far too much… This cruel woman was a monster. She lunged herself at Ursula at once without regards to safety. "You monster!"

Ursula gagged from the tight grip from Ariel's hold but somehow managed to rip the mermaid off and slam her against a bed of rocks.

Ariel glared up in anger at the witch, not caring about the consequences from nearly choking her. Her father was turned into a polyp by the monstrous sea witch who had taken his crown and scepter. Ursula needed to be stopped.

"Don't fool with me you little brat!" Ursula turned the three pronged spear at Ariel, white hot with rage. Several of her tentacles wriggled and writhed upon command, reaching for the mermaid before her.

Reality dawned upon Ariel. Perhaps she bit off more than she could chew. She backed up against the rock that Ursula had violently threw her against, but it did little to lengthen the distance between her and the powerful witch. By now two tentacles had thickly encircled her waist, with one pulling her down against the rock by the shoulder while the other continued to wrap itself further along Ariel's waist, violet suckers adhering hard against the skin.

Ursula angrily looped another tentacle under the chin of the mermaid propping her head up, "Contract or no, nobody makes a fool out of me!"

Ariel glared back, "It doesn't belong to you, you monster!"

Ursula responded by slapping the tentacle over Ariel's mouth, to the mermaid's horror. "Much better," purred the witch as the tentacle wriggled delightfully over the girl's sweet lips. Ursula could taste the fear emitting from the princess and leaned back satisfied. Good, precisely how one should treat their current queen.

Ursula pulled Ariel closer in her awaiting tentacles. It was time to teach the brat a few manners. She began making quick work of her captive. A tentacle lazily further looped around Ariel's tail, and more continued to embrace the mermaid's body, twisting over her arms and pinning them to her sides. The tentacle covering her mouth continued to wrap itself over her head, pushing away Ariel's long red strands of hair.

Ariel widened her eyes. How were these things trapping her so quickly?! She attempted struggling against the hold in a panic, but nothing was giving out.

Using her newfound magic, Ursula created a giant clam shell bed, nestling herself in the comfort of the soft pillowy material alongside Ariel who could do nothing but watch in horror, forced to sit within the hold of the suckling yet relaxed black tentacles. 

Each time the mermaid tried swimming with her fins, the slimy velvet-like appendages pulled her back with ease, further entrapping her within their writhing soft yet firm black purple coils. They were surprisingly strong, somehow managing to stay on the girl no matter what she did. Ariel attempted to at least remove the sticky gag on her mouth, but no amount of tugging or turning would push off the tentacle sealed tight against the curves of her cheeks and lips. Some tentacles even got on top of each other while encircling Ariel's body, but they somehow don't seem to stick together, instead reinforcing the thick heavy hold on Ariel. Ariel could only wiggle her hips and body helplessly while yelling out muffled protests. It was a wonder that the sea witch didn't rise to power sooner.

Ursula cackled loudly. Yes, the little tramp was getting what's coming to her, but first it was best to celebrate her victory elsewhere. Pulling Ariel further into her welcoming squishing tentacles with a small tug, the sea witch commanded the clam shell shut, Ariel not able to do anything else but watch in horror within the thick mass of black and violet as the light surrounding them faded. And with a wave of the scepter, the clam violently shook before it disappeared in flashes of various light, Ursula's cackle echoing long after they were gone.

* * *

When Ariel awoke, she found herself wrapped within a wriggling tentacle close to Ursula's side, looped about four times, maybe even five from the middle of her tail to her chin. Some parts of the loops revealed bits of the purple suction cups while the rest were of the tentacle's black exterior. Surprisingly Ariel's face was free from any binding. From first glance it looked like the witch was sitting on a chair with Ariel laying against the arm rest. She whipped her head towards the sea witch, "You-!"

Ursula chuckled darkly as she turned to face the mermaid beside her, Flotsam and Jetsam followed suit.

Ariel didn't understand, but wouldn't let the woman intimidate her. "What's so funny?" She shouted, only to have a tentacle slip over the opening of her mouth. The taste of slippery saltiness filled her lips and tongue as the suction cups pressed in. Ariel reeled back her head in shock. A minute of silence passed before the sticky appendage slipped off with a small pop, a spittle of drool trailing from the mermaid's lips.

"Hush up angelfish, you'll ruin your pretty little face." Ursula cooed mockingly as the tentacle binding pulled Ariel closer against the sea witch so that they were sitting side by side within the chair, continuing to encircle the mermaid all the while.

Ariel visibly winced as Ursula's hand clasped over her exposed shoulder with a squeeze, the tentacle having further wiggled over her clavicles like a makeshift scarf of velvety muscle. "What do you want?" Demanded the mermaid less loudly but firm. She was met with a chuckle and the tentacle squirmed as if doing the same.

"Nothing, sweetcakes. I've already got what I wanted," purred the sea witch, then slickly made the tentacle press Ariel onto her lap with an audible plop, head resting against the witch's large bosom.

Ariel panicked and attempted to release herself by struggling within the tentacle hold, but Ursula wasn't giving an inch. "St-stop!" Ariel pleaded as the tentacle curled its soft purple tip against her cheek in a sweet caress.

"Now, now, my dear sweet child, I have no reason to!" Exclaimed Ursula almost condescendingly, admiring her new crown with a wispy smoke mirror. The black tentacle squished Ariel further against her chest, the mermaid's head nestled wonderfully in her soft breasts, tentacle bound body curved deliciously against her belly as her hands busied themselves with fixing her hair through the crown's points. Ursula made a mental note to redesign the tiara as it was just stunningly boring and ugly.

Ariel raised her head to protest, but her lips were once more silenced by the tentacle that made its way squeezing over her cheek to seal over her mouth. The girl glanced up at the sea witch in fear as the cold clammy throbbing tentacle pulsed against her body and lips while her face was pressed to velvet black covered breasts. Ariel tried wiggling and flipping her fins, but it did little good as she could barely move, being forced to sit against Ursula, who with one hand held the royal trident and the other brushing tangles from her pearl white locks.

What did the witch want from her? From what she recalled, it wasn't her that Ursula wanted, but her father. Now that she had what she wanted, perhaps this was just more revenge since she made Ursula angry. Her thoughts on the possibilities were interrupted by the sea witch chuckling.

"Confused, angelfish?" Ursula didn't even wait for a response, choosing instead to turn the mermaid around, shifting the girl's gaze to her environment. "Why don't you take a good look?"

Ariel's eyes immediately grew wide as she let out a muffled scream. There on the ground were countless amounts of sickly polyps exactly like what she had seen in Ursula's lair. She wildly turned her head left and right. This wasn't Ursula's lair though, and the surroundings were familiar… It finally hit her. This was her home, more specifically, her father's throne room! And Ursula was sitting on it with her!

Ursula cackled while her tentacles shook as if in laughter. Flotsam and Jetsam snickered in unison before hiding under the gaps of the throne chair's arm rests.

It was as if Ariel's strength had left her and she limped, held only against the sea witch as support. The young mermaid princess quivered in fear at the sight of all the polyps. Surely… they were all merpeople once…

"Now that we've gotten that matter out of the way, dear princess, I do believe we have other things to attend to, hm?"

Ariel couldn't bring herself to speak, even when the tentacle binding loosened itself from her lips with a soft pop to caress under her chin. What could she even say? Her whole kingdom, her sisters, the staff, practically everyone she knew that were of high importance had become shriveled monstrosities. She couldn't do anything to stop the witch and it was all her fault! Tears pricked her eyes and the mermaid shook.

"There, there," cooed the witch soothingly, brushing her cold fingers across Ariel's cheek, red fingernail tips lightly drawing a path slowly all the way to the young girl's lips, "We certainly can't have that for a princess, can we?" Ursula chuckled as Ariel attempted turning her head away. How cute. Even now the mermaid still held spunk.

The sixteen year old girl refused to grace the self-appointed queen a reply. Even if she was held tightly against the witch, whatever she could do to put some distance between them, Ariel would gladly take it. The mermaid was sickened. This woman was a monster… And to think she came three days ago thinking that Ursula, of all people, could and would help her with her lifelong dream, only for all of that to be torn away from her. Now here Ariel sat as the witch's plaything, held as a trophy in Ursula's lap, proof of the spoils of the witch's malicious takeover. The child may be young, but she wasn't that stupid. There was a reason she wasn't turned into a polyp yet.

Ursula tutted mockingly, "Poor child, as much as I'd love to play, we can't have a proper conversation without looking at one another, after all," the witch chuckled as the caressing tentacle propped up the girl's chin and turned to face her, "I did say not to underestimate body language."

Ariel shivered meeting the gaze of the woman who wrapped her thoroughly in black purple wriggling loops. She balled her fists firmly against the tentacle hold and proceeded to glare back at the witch.

Ursula cackled at this bluff of courage. It was plain to see that the princess was terrified. Who wouldn't be after seeing everyone they knew and cared for suddenly become grotesque beautiful mortifying creatures? Of course to her, they were simply additions to her little growing collection. "And now that you're awake, why don't we see what to do with you?"

Ariel stared in anticipated horror in spite of herself. So the sea witch did plan something horrible for her after all. The former princess was surprised however, when the tentacle holding her tightly suddenly loosened, releasing her arms only to slip downward and adhere its thick purple suckers onto the mermaid's waist. She gazed down at the appendage in shock before gazing back to the witch in confusion, her arms now free.

Ursula chuckled as she snaked an arm around Ariel's shoulder, once more pressing the girl against her bosom, "Don't look so confused, darling. I simply wanted to have a simple talk. After all, it's thanks to you my plan went _swimmingly_."

Ariel pushed against the witch, creating an arm's worth of distance, all while shutting her eyes, "I'm not listening. Just leave me alone! Let me go!"

"Now, now, I do feel sorry, you know. After all, you've lost so much. I simply wish to help," Ursula crooned, blue eyeshadowed lids narrowing with eyes glinting of a clearly hidden agenda, "this young poor unfortunate soul…"

"You're lying," Ariel spat, arms firmly held in place against Ursula's shoulders, "you're not going to help me. You never planned to!"

Ah, if only the mermaid could see how beautiful those robin blue eyes of hers were sparking right now with her futile acts of defiance. The witch found it so, so lovely. Her grin widened, "Don't you miss him? Your dear sweet princey?"

At this Ariel faltered. "Eric…?" The mermaid was so thrown off guard that she didn't even notice the witch leaning close, pressing crimson red lips against her ear.

"You don't have to be a part of his world, you know. Why don't you have him be a part of yours?" Ursula whispered to the lost mermaid sweetly with an ever growing grin, squiggling tentacles reaching toward the girl, caressing her back and lifting up her hair, black and purple dancing with red.

Ariel quivered. This was wrong… Eric shouldn't be involved anymore. He had already gone through so much with being hypnotized, and right now if he were to be here, there was no doubt the prince would be in danger. And yet… Ariel continued to listen to the tempting words of the witch, hair flowing in the sea water wrapped in eager tentacle tips bending the strands to their will in a playful waltz.

Ursula chuckled in amusement. The girl made this just too easy. The woman cupped Ariel's chin, once more turning the mermaid's head to face her. As much as Ariel tried to hide it, her eyes betrayed her curiosity, and Ursula caught it quickly like a hook on a rod, slowly and steadily reeling in the prize, "It's quite simple for me really. Just one wave, maybe a spell or two, and dear prince would be all yours."

Ariel barely registered the cold soft touches of tentacles now caressing her skin, climbing over her arms pressed against Ursula and kissing her shoulders with deep violet suckers, lingering over lilac seashells. The mermaid was mesmerized by the illusion of choice being given to her. Surely since this was Ursula this wasn't something that would be free. The witch was surely scheming something, and it won't end well for her… But with all things considered, wouldn't this be better than becoming a polyp? With all that's been said and done, didn't Ariel at least deserve a happily ever after?

"All you have to do," Ursula purred, lips curled into a sickly smile as she loomed over Ariel, whose hands on her shoulders still provided a feeble barrier between them, "is simply become mine."

Ariel paused in surprise. Just what did the witch mean?

At this, Ursula tutted, "Surely you're not so dense, angelfish," the woman took the opportunity to close the distance between them, stopping short of an inch, lips practically close to brushing against one another, "our previous contract was void remember? If you want your precious prince boy…"

Ariel gulped as the sea witch grasped at one of her hands from her shoulder, removing it while intertwining their fingers as a tentacle encircled her wrist while continuing to reach further along her arm, suckling the skin as if craving her, desiring her.

"Then simply become mine," chuckled Ursula.

"I… I can't..." Ariel replied dazedly, her eyes strayed to the woman's lips so close to hers.

So close. So, so close. Being that she was already against the witch's body, Ariel could feel Ursula's heat, her heart beat, her soft velvet yet firm octopus body, the cold touch of many tentacles creeping further along her own body, exploring from her back down to the base of her fins, tips caressing her scaly rear against the rest of the tentacle bodies underneath.

It was hard to keep focus on the matter, and the witch kept making the offer seem more and more irresistible.

"You sure about that, my child?" Ursula continued to whisper those sultry sweet words, fingers now playfully drumming along Ariel's fin up to her waist, where it rested on top of the squirming black tentacle holding the mermaid firm, "Don't think so hard, princess. It isn't such a bad deal for you."

She could have Eric. Eric and her could stay together forever…

"After all, you'll have your dear old princey…"

She wouldn't have to worry about anything anymore…

"And me…"

Ariel hesitated. Her eyes briefly strayed to the polyps, but she was stopped by a tentacle pressing its purple body against her cheek firmly to refocus back to the witch.

"Think about it sweetcakes, your dear daddy isn't the only one opposed to humans. With my power… I can stop them…" Ursula lifted a finger and tapped one of her own purple conch earrings, "with you by my side as fellow queen."

Ariel opened her mouth to object, only to gasp as Ursula encircled an arm around her waist and pressed their bodies together once more. 

Ursula flailed out the rest of her open tentacles and propelled the both of them up towards the grand chandelier in the throne room before finally allowing herself to lay back stagnant in the ocean water as the mermaid laid against her, tendrils of ebony and violet circling around them, "Of course I don't expect you to say yes in spite of my generosity," proclaimed the sea witch as she slyly slithered a tentacle to brush against Ariel's side.

Ariel shivered from the cold touch. She was laying against the witch's body now from partly gravity and weight. Ursula was currently blocking her vision from the rest of the throne room floor. It almost looked as if Ariel was pinning down the other woman. All she could see at that very moment was just her, Ursula. Ursula, who gazed back at her with those cruel victorious eyes that threatened to swallow her within their depths.

"It's understandable after all. Your daddy took the contract that was meant for you. But... Was he really the sort of father that was best for you?"

At this Ariel hardened, attempting to push away against the witch to no avail, "Put me down, Ursula."

Ursula smirked. Ah, there it was again, Ariel's look of defiance and rebellion. So delicious. So beautiful. Ursula could feel the mermaid's body stiffening against her hold. She shrugged, causing Ariel to shift with her, "Think about it, cupcake. Your dear old daddy destroyed your lovely collection that made you happy. It wasn't easy getting all of those things from the human world above, was it?"

At this the mermaid paused at the painful memory. It really wasn't easy. She would spend hours upon hours swimming in wreckages and exploring reefs to find pieces connecting to humans. It was only three days ago that her father used his trident to break anything and everything in her secret grotto.

"It wasn't as if you were doing anything wrong."

She really wasn't.

"You were only collecting things that wouldn't hurt anyone else.

That was true.

"What sort of parent would destroy their child's hobby simply because they didn't like it?"

Her father never did approve of anything by humans.

"Triton could have done so many things to see your point of view."

He didn't even try to understand her.

"Just a harmless little hobby."

Why?

"Most importantly, he wouldn't even listen to you."

Just why?

"You have thoughts, intelligence... And you weren't even allowed to speak up against your daddy's ideal."

Why was it that the sea witch of all people was the one who understood her the most?

"Isn't it just frustrating, princess?"

Ariel couldn't say anything back. Instead she laid there against the woman's embrace that now seemed more comforting than threatening. She wanted to scream. She wanted to cry. The princess shook as she sobbed, not caring anymore that Ursula, the monster beneath her, was watching her every movement. A tentacle curled upward from her back to press its smooth velvety back against her forehead and trail down to the side of her ear in a backward caress. Ariel welcomed the touch, now voluntarily pressing herself against the witch's bosom. She didn't want to see. She didn't want to hear. But they weren't lies.

Ursula marvelled at the purple color against Ariel's face as her tentacle continued its backside strokes. She couldn't help giving another chuckle. How beautiful it looked to have the mermaid in her tentacles. She wanted to drown the girl in her nothing but her colors, wanting her to beg for no one else but her. She was close now. So very close. The mermaid was finally accepting her touches of her own will, and the thought made her feel rather excited. This was a game that she was winning, and her victory she anticipated to taste so, so sweet. She could feel Ariel burying herself against her chest, her lilac shells pressed against her. The tentacle holding the girl's midsection shifted, slyly going further up to curl against the top of the shells. Ursula grinned lasciviously as she slid her hand back up from Ariel's waist to prop up the girl's chin with one finger.

"You know, child, I would never do that."

Ursula saw a shimmer of hope dance in Ariel's eyes before the girl shut them while turning away. Undeterred, Ursula pressed her lips against the soft ear, "I did allow you to see your prince after all… I could make you human again even, if you wish." She released Ariel's chin, allowing the girl's head to rest once more against her breasts. It was simple. The child needed comfort even if she perceived it as false.

"Liar," muffled the girl as she tried feebly to push against the witch. Most of the fight had already left her. No one really understood how much she loved being in the human world. Even Flounder, her best friend, only went along with her antics but never really understood. Whether it was escapism or not, it was a way to make herself happy while coping with her father's demands. As long as she was a good girl, she could collect as many human treasures as she wanted. Or so she thought...

Ursula felt Ariel shake her head against her. "Now now," cooed the witch as she caressed the back of Ariel's head, stroking the soft luscious red locks of hair, "it's alright now, dear sweet child. There's no one that can harm you now. No one who will take anything you want from you."

Lies…

"No one who wouldn't listen to what you have to say."

She was spouting such blatant lies…

"After all… I'm here, poor sweet child."

Exactly. She was here. After all, who's to say that Ariel would lose even more after the agreement?

"And soon, dear princey will be too."

Eric…

"If you want, of course."

Would it even be possible?

"You just… have to be mine."

Such a vague statement. What did it mean to belong to the witch anyway?

Ariel hesitated before meeting the gaze of the witch. "How… How do I know you won't turn me into that?" The mermaid referred to the many polyps that now occupied the throne room, even though now they were out of the girl's vision.

Ursula cackled before suddenly leaning forward, lips now brushing lightly against Ariel's.

Ariel reeled back in shock, but the witch's hand prevented her from moving her head.

"You just need to read the fine print, dear. Although I guarantee I won't be doing such things. After all, I don't even need to," Ursula purred, lips tickling lips.

It was strange. It wasn't really a kiss, but this was certainly much more personal and intimate, apart from being caressed against the witch, held against the woman's bosom. One could not mistake the woman's intentions especially when piecing everything together. Ursula intended to make her belong to herself in every aspect. The feather-light electrifying touches of Ursula's lips were tortuous as the witch deliberately slowly emphasized each word against her own, causing Ariel's mind to grow increasingly numb. It was just so, so tempting.

"Now…"

An all-too-familiar golden scroll appeared before her, this time not shining as bright and much easier to see.

Ursula leaned down to rest her lips against the mermaid's clavicle, smiling in anticipation, her blue dusted eyeshadow lids narrowed coyly. She's got her now.

"Do we have a deal?"

Ariel could only quiver as the queen continued to plant kisses against her, both lips and tentacles alike. Her bosom heaved as lilac shells were quickly discarded, replaced by the cold sucking touches of black violet tentacles eagerly encircling around her breasts, squeezing almost luxuriously, nipples tweaked deliciously before being engulfed in the purple suction cups. A tentacle once more kissed her lips in a greeting before the thin tip twisted inside to curl its soft body around her tongue in a wriggling dance of ebony violet and pink.

There really was only one answer she could give as the fish bone pen laid in the mermaid's trembling hand.


End file.
